The present invention relates to a starter switch, in particular an ignition starter switch for motor vehicles.
More particularly it relates to a starter switch which has a rotor provided with a coupling for receiving a drive pin of a lock cylinder of a steering lock of a motor vehicle, and means for releasable mounting the starter switch on a steering lock housing.
Starting switches of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such starter switches is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 37 26 774 C2. It has been conventional to insert such an ignition starter switch in the axial direction of the lock cylinder in the steering lock housing and fix it with arresting hooks. The arresting hooks are the mounting means whose holding force is limited. Therefore for example during an auto theft it is possible to release the starter switch from its mounting and, without help of the ignition key, to activate it in the desired manner.
German patent document DE 93 15 048 U1 discloses a starter switch with an additional device which is displaceable on the switch housing transversely to the axial direction of the lock cylinder. The additional device is however freely accessible from the outer side of the switch housing and, by releasing the lateral tilting bracket, can be easily withdrawn from the switch housing.